


Игра на полутонах

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Беллатрисе интересно, что именно в нем нашел Лорд. В Барти нет холеной идеальности Люциуса, смертоносного очарования мастерства Снейпа, веселой отчаянности Долохова или хмельной энергии Макнейра. Белла зачарованно смотрит, как их Лорд с отцовской нежностью заправляет за ухо Барти рыжеватый локон и тут же, с чувствами далекими от родственных смотрит на его губы. И она пытается понять — что в нем есть такого?
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Игра на полутонах

Ей интересно, что именно в нем нашел Лорд. В Барти нет холеной идеальности Люциуса: с одной стороны, Люциуса хочется потрогать руками, чтобы убедиться, что он — не произведение искусства, а с другой — страшно даже выдохнуть рядом, не то, что прикоснуться.

В нем нет смертоносного очарования мастерства Снейпа, рядом с которым каждый глоток любого напитка превращается в русскую рулетку. Белла когда-то слышала, что магглы используют для получения подобных эмоций блюдо из ядовитой рыбы фугу... Ни веселой отчаянности Долохова, ни хмельной энергии Макнейра, ни животной силы Фенрира (хотя вряд ли у кого-то хватило бы воображения и настолько не хватило бы инстинкта самосохранения, чтобы представить себе такую пару, как Сивый и их Лорд).

Почему не она сама, в конце концов?!

Но, тем не менее, что-то же Лорд нашел в задерганном отцом неуверенном мальчишке, что так приблизил его к себе?

Это длится уже несколько недель: он всегда сажает Барти в кресло рядом с собой. О чем-то тихо с ним беседует. Иногда приносит завернутые в ткань книги, так что невозможно ни взглянуть внутрь, ни даже прочесть название.

Белла зачарованно смотрит, как Лорд с отцовской нежностью заправляет за ухо Барти рыжеватый локон и тут же, с чувствами, далекими от родственных, смотрит на его губы, а потом — в глаза. И произносит пару слов, от которых скулы и уши Барти заливает краской. Она застывает в дверях, задев краем юбки шаткий антикварный столик с незаконченной шахматной партией, и на звук падающих фигур поворачиваются они оба. Теперь пылает румянцем уже все лицо Барти.

Что? Что он разглядел там? Мальчишка Крауч по-своему талантлив, Белла не отказывает ему в этом, но тот же Руквуд, например, имеет куда больше и редких знаний и опыта. Очарование молодости? В их рядах есть наследники чистокровных родов куда моложе и красивее. И тем не менее...

Это мучает ее, грызет изнутри каждую минуту, проникает во все мысли и лишает сна. Проклятие крови Блэк: им не уйти от того, что зацепило однажды, поработив и мысли и чувства.

Уводить любовника у Лорда — не лучшая тактика для того, кто хочет прожить долгую и спокойную жизнь. Но она — Блэк, а Блэки редко умирали в собственных постелях в окружении правнуков. Предки бы оценили. Все лучше, чем тайна, которая, как надоевший мотивчик бульварной песенки, не отпускает ни на секунду.

Барти ведется на знаки внимания. Даже слишком легко, на ее вкус, но ореол тайны скрашивает простоту флирта. Барти зачарованно следит, как Беллатрикс смакует виноград, а потом невпопад отвечает на ее вопросы, уже привычно алея смущенным румянцем. И послушно ведет ее в спальню, явно готовый в любой момент услышать, что это шутка.

Но Блэки шутят совсем в ином ключе.

Барти вполне сносно справляется со шнуровкой на ее корсете, что можно засчитать как абсолютный плюс (некоторые и за много лет практики, пусть и не частой, не сподобились...). Белла умеет ценить важные мелочи, так что, переступив через платье, закидывает руки на плечи Барти с уже искренним личным интересом.

Соски под его пальцами сжимаются в комочки, а между ног неожиданно становится влажно.

У Барти чуть худощавая, но ладная пропорциональная фигура, которую он как-то умудрялся прятать в мешковатой одежде, тонкая чистая кожа, неплохие мышцы и не самый большой, но ровный красивый член. Он нервничает — дыхание учащается, над верхней губой и на висках выступают капельки пота, а кончики пальцев дрожат. Но Белла находит все это даже милым.

Она позволяет ему лечь сверху, в неожиданно захлестнувшей страсти ставя себе мысленную зарубку рассказать юному любовнику, что существуют и другие позы.

Его член входит легко, сразу на всю глубину. Белла выгибается и поощрительно облизывает губы. А Барти беспорядочно целует ее, дыша в шею жарко и щекотно. Он мнет ее грудь, поглаживает плечи и чуть слышно стонет, иногда срываясь на скулеж.

Первый раз он кончает слишком быстро — вдруг замирает, выгибается, зажмурившись и закусив губу, и Белла разочарованно чувствует, как ее нутро заливает горячим и липким.

Сама она — разгорячена и почти на грани, но уж точно не готова переступить эту грань так быстро.

Но в виноватом щенячьем взгляде и искренней попытке загладить свою вину, вылизывая все ее тело, есть что-то трогательное и сексуальное. Да и у молодости есть свои плюсы — например, умение быстро возбуждаться вновь, стоит лишь чуть приласкать.

Только теперь она берет все в свои руки, опрокидывая Барти на спину и усаживаясь сверху.

Оргазм накрывает с головой, сладкий и горячий, как миллионы маленьких искорок по коже, сливающиеся в горячий источник там, где соединены два тела. Он гейзером возносит до небес и заставляет не разжимая объятий мягко падать на землю — опустошенными и счастливыми.

Белла нежится в крепких объятиях осмелевшего Барти. Он по-юношески порывист, безыскусен и неопытен, но в то же время чувственен и открыт. А после ночи страсти они лежат вместе на смятых простынях, обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями.

— Что тебе сказал Лорд в библиотеке? — между делом спрашивает Белла, не особенно надеясь на ответ. Но все же получает его.

— Что я тебе нравлюсь, и не стоит пренебрегать возможностью получить опыт определенного рода с такой женщиной, — честно говорит Барти. Такая незамутненная искренность, конечно, подкупает, но в этот момент только охвативший Беллу шок спасает юного Барти от довольно-таки мучительной смерти.

Она вспоминает улыбку Лорда и тот взгляд, который он бросил на нее в библиотеке поверх головы Крауча. Он знал! Видел и ее ярость, и ее любопытство!

Барти замирает, с тревогой вглядываясь в ее лицо, и Белле приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы загнать поглубже безумный огонь Блэков: не время и не место! Прикрыть веки, прижаться и прошептать на самое ухо (голос может выдать слишком многое):

— Да, Барти, ты мне нравишься.

— Жаль, что я скоро уезжаю, — вздыхает он и ловит ее недоуменный взгляд. — Ты не знаешь? Лорд говорит, что я слишком талантлив, чтобы похоронить свою жизнь в ненужной войне. Не он сам, так отец втянет меня во что-то опасное. Так что Лорд посоветовал поступить в университет на континенте и даже помог подтянуть знания для вступительного экзамена — приносил книги и объяснял непонятное. Ты же видела, как мы занимались в библиотеке? Я уезжаю во Францию через неделю.

— Франция, — тянет Белла, словно пробуя это слово на вкус. — Цветущие каштаны, кофе с круассанами, легкомысленные туфельки на шпильках и сумочки с чарами от кутюр. Думаю, я провожу тебя, Барти и, наверное, задержусь там с тобой.... Ты же не против?

— Я буду счастлив! — с блестящими глазами заверяет он, обнимая ее горячими руками, и целует в шею. Встрепанные пряди щекочут подбородок.

Белла улыбается, вспоминая, как поверх склоненной головы Барти, Лорд смотрел на нее в библиотеке, перебирая эти рыжеватые волосы.

В конце концов, в эту игру могут играть и двое.


End file.
